Relapse
by blaze-firestorm
Summary: Time is running out, and the Titans still have no way to save Beast Boy's life. See within. COMPLETED! dun dun duuuun
1. Another Normal Day?

My newest fic, Relapse! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But if I did… oh, if I did… evil grin

Chapter 1: Another Normal Day?

Beast Boy was in his wreck of a room, planning his next prank. Today's victim: Robin. And Starfire, sorta. Beast Boy finished his soda – the sixteenth **(A/N Where'd you _think_ his energy came from???) **one he'd had that day – and threw it on the floor, with the other fifteen. And yesterday's twenty-seven. And the gun wrappers from Thursday. And – well, you get the idea.

Beast Boy's plan was simple. Get Robin and Starfire in the same room. Seemingly alone. And lock the door, refusing to let them out for some time. He could manage that, from the outside, and then turn into some small animal and go and spy on them. He'd see what would happen, and then tell the rest of the Tita-

WEEEoooo WEEEoooo WEEoooo!!! The alarm cut into his plotting. "Stupid alarm," he muttered under his breath. Then he heard Robin's shout of "Titans, Trouble!!" and grinned again. Robin was soooooo gonna be busted.

The Teen Titans hurried to the source of the alert, and found a robbery-in-progress, carried out by none other than the HIVE academy members – Jinx, Mammoth, and that annoying little squirt Gizmo **(A/N That midget drives me nuts.)**

"Titans, attack!" Robin shouted. "Attack pattern Alpha." The HIVE members would apparently be using their very favorite attack. "Dude, does she EVER say ANYTHING ELSE????" Beast Boy wondered. It was true; all Jinx seemed to ever say was "Attack pattern Alpha."

After these brave words of combat were uttered, the battle began. Gizmo automatically jumped – erm, rocketed – towards Cyborg. Their rivalry was unmatched, except possibly by Raven and Jinx. "Take this, ya crud-headed pit-sniffer!" exclaimed the jump-suited midget, throwing a couple high-explosive rockets at Cyborg. I'd like to say that the rockets were all duds, and that Gizmo then assumed the fetal position and started bawling like a baby, but unfortunately they were quite effective, and sent Cyborg crashing a couple yards back. Then Starfire swooped in with her righteous fury, throwing starbolts at the mini-maniac. Gizmo turned a red color that clashed quite badly with his suit, and laid there smoking.

A little ways to the left, Raven and Jinx were hurling spells at each other, black and pink usually colliding mid air, but sometimes Raven would land a hit. She noticed that Jinx seemed to be paying a lot of attention to something else other than their fight, but dismissed it as villainous stupidity.

Meanwhile, Robin and Beast Boy were fighting it out against Mammoth. Robin tossed a bunch of Bird-a-Rangs at the genetic mutant, but to no avail. Then Beast Boy turned into a raptor and tried to take a bite out of Mammoth, but he flung Beast Boy, now in human form, over his shoulder.

Beast Boy landed right in front of Jinx. She looked at him, at whispered, "may the deep poison within you be awakened!" She threw some pink magic stuff at him, and it hit him square in the chest. It didn't however, do anything. Beast Boy didn't really notice any of the magic bit, as he was too shocked that she had actually talked at all, making his internal cerebral system crash temporarily, then reboot himself.

The HIVE academy apparently realized that they were losing, and disappeared. "Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed to their retreating backs. Jinx gave Beast Boy one last evil look, and then departed with the rest of her team.

Starfire looked confused, and said to Robin, "Friend Robin, why are the HIVE academy leaving? Is it not against the rules of engaging in battle to retreat? On Tamaran, they would be called cowardly for such an act!" She seemed to get quite worked up over the situation, and seemed ready to tear after them, but Robin said, "Starfire. It's fine. Let it go"

Beast Boy grinned to himself. Soon, his little plan would be in effect, but first he had to get rid of this headache that was coming on.

So what do you all think of the first chapter? I want 4 reviews to go on!!!! Oh yes, and don't expect any updates between the 27th of December and New Years – I'm going to be away without Internet access. Until next time,

Firestorm


	2. Poison

Chapter 2: Poison Spreading

**Hello, everyone! Thank you to all my reviewers for reading and commenting on my story!!! Christmas cookies to everyone! hands out cookies Please read and review this next chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Firestorm**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sorry!

Chapter 2: Poison Spreading

The Titans had returned home from their battle against the HIVE triad, and Beast Boy was putting the finishing touches on his plan against Star and Robin. All of a sudden, nausea hit him like a bus. "Ohhh… that hurts…" he moaned, staggering towards the bathroom. As he emptied his stomach's contents, he tried to figure out why he was so sick. "Maybe I ate something that wasn't tofu… or maybe it was the thought of Robin and Starfire in the same room alone… yeah, that's probably it."

As he plodded back to his room, he decided that he wouldn't pull the prank today. "I think I should rest awhile…" he thought, heading for the bed.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off again. "Oh maaaaaaaaaan…" he whined, wishing that criminals would just stay PUT for a while. He heard Robin's shout of "Titans, GO!" but didn't get up to do anything about it. After about 20 seconds, Robin came running into the room. "Come on, BB, let's get moving!" he ordered. "Dude, I just threw up lunch. Can I take a break?" Robin's… uh… mask furrowed in concern. "You okay?" "Yeah, just caught a bug… or maybe something I ate…" Robin left BB to figure out what the heck was wrong with him.

By the time the rest of the Titans had returned, Beast Boy had thrown up 17 times, had a fever of 102.3, and didn't look too happy about it. Robin went back to his room to see how the changeling was doing, and was very concerned about Beast Boy's appearance. "Do you want me to get Raven? Maybe she can heal you." Beast Boy nodded miserably. "Please."

Raven came in, looking faintly annoyed, and – was that a bit of concern in her eyes? She put her hand on his forehead, and flinched at his high temperature. "I'll see what I can do," she said, taking a few steps backward and then assuming her meditation position. "_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" _For a moment everything was dead quiet. Then Raven fell over backwards, purple eyes opening in shock. "Something is blocking me from healing him. Beast Boy, when did this start? These symptoms?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment, then said, "Just when we got back from the battle against the HIVE losers… Wait a minute! Jinx said something about… poison."

**Well, that's all, my dedicated readers!!! looks around Come on, I know you're out there!! crickets chirp Oh well…**

**This will probably be the last update this year. My family is going on a trip on the 27th, and we will get back probably late on New Year's Day, and I will be without Internet access. Tomorrow I have to pack and I have a hockey game, so I won't have time to write. But when I get back, I will put up at least 2 chapters immediately. Please review!!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-Firestorm **


	3. Old problems

Chapter 3 – Old problems

**Hello, folks! I'm back, and it's time for more about Beast Boy!!! dances Thank you to all of my reviewers – you're fantastic!!! Free Teen Titans hats to everyone!!!! tosses out hats This was supposed to be 2 short chapters, but now its one long one, so enjoy! oh yeah! And happy new year!!**

**-Firestorm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own the Sims 2 though!!**

"If Jinx said something about poison, then we gotta check you out in the sick bay," Cyborg told Beast Boy. "Only problem is we gotta get you there, and I ain't carting ya, I don't need your puke all over me," he added, as Beast Boy started heaving again.

"I'll take him," said Raven. Everyone looked at her like she'd just announced that she and Plasmus were married. She sighed, and a black stretcher outlined in white popped into existence under Beast Boy, and it lifted him up and towards the door. "That's a new trick," Robin remarked. "It's another way to use my powers. I learned it before our battle with my father," Raven explained quietly. **(A/N See my story The Girl Within to read about that battle. It's shameless self-advertising, but what the heck.) **Beast Boy retched, leaned over the edge of the stretcher, and a bucket appeared to catch the vomit. "Let's just get him to the sick bay," sighed Raven.

As Starfire hooked the changeling up to the computer, Cyborg began running the scans. For a few minutes, the only sounds were the computer beeping and Beast Boy groaning. The rest of the Titans watched anxiously.

"Analysis completed," blipped the computer. "Toxin detected: Sakutia, rare African toxin." Beast Boy paled. "Friend, what is the matter?" asked Starfire. Beast Boy closed his eyes and groaned. "Dude, not again!"

**ANNOYING LITTLE LINE TO MAKE YOU WAIT 2 SECONDS TO SEE WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT**

As the rest of the Titans stared at him, confused, Beast Boy began to explain, with a few interruptions for coughing and vomiting.

"When I was really little, we're talking toddler age, my parents, who were geneticists, took me to Africa with them to research this toxin. According to other research, only animals could survive it. My parents were experimenting with animal DNA to try and find a cure or vaccine for humans."

"While we were there, I was infected with Sakutia. To try and save me, my parents gave me an experimental cure, which worked, but turned me green. Some time later, I discovered that I could turn into any animal."

"This wasn't supposed to come back! What my parents did was supposed to cure me!" he finished angrily.

"Jinx is the one who brought it back. That's why I can't heal you – she put a hex on the toxin itself so that I wouldn't be able to help. I probably wouldn't be able to help anyway, because I am picking up everything you're experiencing right now," Raven told him. The other Titans had noticed she looked even paler than usual. "Sorry, Rae," apologized Beast Boy. "It's not your fault," replied Raven. "And don't call me Rae."

"What can we do to help get rid of this?" Robin asked the changeling. "I don't know," Beast Boy told him. "And my parents are dead, so we can't really ask them."

Suddenly he slumped over, eyes closed and shivering. Raven went even paler, and she started sweating, obviously struggling to stay conscious. "Beast Boy!" cried Starfire. Cyborg ran over to the computer. "He's getting worse." "I'd think that'd be obvious," commented Raven dryly. "Are you going to be okay, Raven?" Robin asked her. She glared at him. "I just need to meditate. I'll be able to block his pain."

"What do we do now to help Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned. But no one knew.

**I want SEVEN reviews before an update!! And tell me what you like/don't like, maybe a few changes you'd like to see… Let me know!! And if you review, you automatically get an ice cream sundae with the flavors and toppings of your choice!!! Happy new year, everyone! **

**-Firestorm**


	4. Shattered

Chapter Four: Shattered

**Hello, again, faithful readers!! Today is a new day, and that means… a new chapter!! And I hope all of you who reviewed enjoyed those auto-ice cream sundaes I gave you!!! :) And here is chapter four!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I own a little Beast Boy and a little Robin action figure!!

Robin and Starfire decided to go to the library to research on Sakutia, to try and find if any cures had been discovered. Cyborg stayed with Beast Boy to make sure that he was okay, and Raven was meditating, trying to block out Beast Boy's agony.

After arriving at the Jump City Library, Starfire went to look through the medical books to see if she could find anything about Sakutia, and Robin went to medical journals and magazines. After about 45 minutes of searching, Robin came up with something.

"Sakutia is a very rare, degenerative toxin. At first it appears to be nothing but a cold virus, with symptoms of coughing and nausea. In a very short period of time, it leads to high fevers, insanity, and finally, death. There is no approved cure for it, but in a few cases animal DNA had been introduced, and the victim has been cured."

Robin looked at Starfire. Both were speechless for a moment, trying to process that this disease very well could mean the death of their friend. "We have to get to the Tower immediately. We're going to have to take Beast Boy to the hospital."

Back at the Tower, Cyborg was in the kitchen. His nerves were worked up, and he needed something to eat. He reached for the turkey slices, hidden just behind the tofu, and couldn't help wonder if they would need it any more.

Raven was in her room, trying to ease the pain Beast Boy's suffering was bringing. She could feel the nausea, the fever. It was still a struggle to stay conscious. All of a sudden, his heart rate went way, way up. Raven realized that his mind was slipping into insanity, and it could pull her with it.

Robin and Starfire had just gotten back to the tower. They had hurriedly explained to Cyborg what could happen to Beast Boy, and were running up the stairs, when they heard Beast Boy and Raven's screams.


	5. Madness

Chapter 5: Madness

**Here it is, ch. 5! That's all I have to say today… no great words of wisdom, nothing :) Enjoy! And thanks all my great reviewers!!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. runs off crying

As the echoes of Beast Boy and Raven's screaming faded, the rest of the Titans had already reached Raven's room. Not bothering to knock (though more than one passed through the door with a shudder at the thought of what would happen if they'd done this on a normal day) they entered Raven's room.

A brief look around the forbidden chamber, revealing many dark and mysterious objects, including a little mirror that Cyborg remembered all too well, and then the Titans found Raven, huddled in the corner at the far end of the room, eyes closed. Starfire sped over, with Robin and Cyborg not far behind.

"Raven? Can you hear me?" asked Robin. "Are you alright?" Raven's eyes opened, and said, "I… don't know." She tried to stand, using the wall for support, refusing the help of her teammates. Once upright, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg got a good look at her. She was paper-white, and the pupils of her eyes were very small. She was very shaky, and looked like she had just crawled up a mountain with a ton of bricks on her back.

"Beast Boy's mind… it's broken," she whispered. "He is quiet now, but... I don't think he'll stay like that for long. You've got… you've got to help him, before it's too late." She sank down again, leaning against the wall.

"And you need help too," came the concerned reply from the Boy Wonder. "Starfire, you stay here and help her. Once she's feeling stronger, get her to the sick bay. Cyborg, you and I are going to see Beast Boy."

The male Titans left, leaving Raven with Starfire to recuperate.

In the sick bay, Beast Boy lay on his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. His thoughts were incomplete, just wisps of feeling. "_Hurt… sick… parents… pain…"_ He closed his eyes. Cyborg and Robin entered, and ran over to him. "BB…" Cyborg said quietly. He walked over to the scanners, to check Beast Boy's vitals. His heart rate was way up, as was his blood pressure. "We've gotta get him to a doctor. Soon. Like Raven said, he's quiet now, but that can definitely change at any time."

As if on cue, Raven entered, gripping the doorframe for support. "I tried to get her to rest, but she would not listen," came Starfire's voice, followed by the Tamaranean herself. "Let me see if I can help him now," Raven asked. "Jinx's hex may have worn off."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. He knew better than to stand in Raven's way when she was determined. She nodded. "Then good luck."

Raven walked over to Beast Boy's bed. She assumed her lotus position, and began chanting again. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

In Beast Boy's splintered mind…

_Can't breathe can't think can't anything… parents gone… no help… mama god help me… _

He felt a presence, a black cloak trying to help, trying to take the pain.

_Won't help… pink pain bright… _

Back with the Titans…

Raven was still concentrating, but suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped in pain and shock. "The hex… it's still there." All of a sudden, Beast Boy began thrashing around, changing forms rapidly. They all took a few steps back, then Robin said, "We've got to contain him somehow, else he may escape and get lost as a small animal." He thought for a second. "Cyborg, do you still have the container we caught that alien's dog in?"

Cyborg nodded, and said, "It's downstairs, I'll go get it." He ran out of the room. Raven walked over to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry about this, Beast Boy." She made rope, and used it to telepathically tie down the changeling so that he wouldn't escape in the time it took Cyborg to get the container.

In a few minutes, Cyborg was back. After difficultly getting Beast Boy into the sphere, and closing and locking the lid, they were in the T-car, and Cyborg was gunning the engine. "Where to, Robin?" "The nearest hospital, and quickly," Robin replied. Cyborg put the petal to the metal, and they were off, heading for Jump City Emergency Hospital.

**You all KNOW you're just dying with suspicion. Will Beast Boy make it? Only I know, and I'm not telling. Find out in the next chapter, which WILL NOT BE POSTED unless I get 10 REVIEWS. 10. T-E-N. **

**Ciao!**

**-Firestorm**


	6. Help is on the way

**Chapter 6: Help is on the way…**

**I'm really sorry I haven't worked on this in sooooo long… I feel kinda bad. sweatdrops I've just been massively busy, is all… so, sorry! And then I got writer's block… that didn't help much. **

**Good news is, I've got my next six stories planned out!! (Ah, the things that happen when your brother is in a piano concert that lasts 2 hours) and will be written and posted soon. 2 one shots, and four chapter stories. Aren't you lucky??? Oh, and check my little user page thing for a pic I did of the Titans gone evil. I am VEEEERY proud of it.**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!! gives TT cookies**

**-Firestorm**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics does.

The Teen Titans were in the T-Car, speeding off to the hospital, which was ten miles away. Cyborg managed to get there in two minutes. He grabbed Beast Boy, and then the Titans ran into the hospital.

"We have an emergency. Beast Boy's been poisoned with the African toxin, Sakutia, and he's lost his mind, and will die if we don't find a cure," Robin rapidly told the nurse behind the desk. She looked at him and nodded. "We have a professional here who can help him." She flipped on her intercom and spoke into it. "Doctor Kraner, we have an emergency. Please come to the front, immediately."

Approximately 12 seconds later, a doctor appeared. He had "Lloyd P. Kraner" stitched across his white lab coat, with a stethoscope hanging from his neck. He had brown, wavy hair, shot with grey, and brown eyes.

"He looks… kind of familiar," Raven thought to herself. She dismissed it as fatigue playing with her brain.

"We need to take the victim to the poison center, ASAP," said Kraner. "Where is he?"

Cyborg held up the Cy-Ball (**that's the name I'm giving it. So there.)** "This is friend Beast Boy," explained Starfire. Beast Boy was currently in human form, and looked like he was having a staring contest with Kraner. The doctor looked at him for a moment, then took the Cy-Ball and said, "Follow me."

The Titans followed Dr. Kraner through the hospital, passing many injured and sick people. They got to the poison control center, where Kraner placed the Cy-Ball on a vacant stretcher. "Could you undo this for me, please?" he asked. Cyborg leaned over, pressed a few things on the lid, and the Cy-Ball turned into a Frisbee-sized disk, planting Beast Boy on the table.

"He can shape-shift, too. Apparently he's gotten this toxin before, and his parents used some kind of experimental cure…" Raven explained. "Don't worry. I know all about this boy here. He's something of a legacy in the medical world, along with you, Mister Stone," Kraner replied. Cyborg blushed a bit.

All of a sudden, everyone's Titan communicator went of, jangling with their theme song. "You _have_ to be KIDDING me!" Robin explained. He flipped his communicator open, and looked at the screen. "It's the HIVE. They know we're distracted, and their robbing a bank downtown."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy concernedly. "What are we going to do?" It was Raven, not Robin, who responded.

"Robin, Starfire and I will go after the HIVE. Cyborg will stay here with Beast Boy, to look after him. We'll come back as soon as we can. Cyborg, if anything happens, you call us, and we'll come right away, HIVE or no."

Robin looked at Raven. "Are you strong enough to fight?" "Of course I am," Raven replied. "And besides, that witch needs a serious beating for what she's done to Beast Boy."

"So it's decided then," Kraner said. "I will start working on Garfield immediately. I need you four to leave, and I'll let you know how he's doing."

The four Titans walked out of the room, and as Robin, Starfire, and Raven left the building, Raven couldn't help but wonder, "How did he know Beast Boy's name?"

At the Jump City bank, the annoying midget, the cruel witch, and the stupid genetic mutant were collecting as much cash as they could from the broken vaults, when Jinx spotted the three Titans in the distance. "Looks like they're missing some members, boys."

The Titans trio swooped in, Star holding onto Robin, and Raven flying beside them. Starfire flew ahead, and neatly deposited Robin on top of Gizmo, who shrieked and flew away with his retractable wing system. Starfire threw starbolts at Mammoth, and Raven went after Jinx.

"You will PAY for what you did to Beast Boy," Raven angrily growled at Jinx. "You've got to catch me before you can hurt me," Jinx spat back. Black slivers of energy met with boomerangs of pink fire, and a vicious fight began.

"You're not getting away with this," Robin yelled, throwing a Birdarang at Gizmo and snapping off some of his spider-legs. "Says you, ya crudmuncher," retorted the midget. They began to duke it out, Robin throwing discs, Gizmo shooting missiles.

Starfire and Mammoth didn't even bother with innuendo. Both began attacking each other as fiercely as possible. Starfire soared up over Mammoth, and sent a barrage of starbolts raining down on Mammoth's head. He groaned, and fell to the ground in a heap.

Robin pulled a rope out of his utility belt. Using his bo staff to distract Gizmo, the Boy Wonder slipped the rope behind the midget, and tied him up. "Take that, Gizmo," Robin said triumphantly.

Meanwhile, the two girls were still fighting with magic, and Jinx was losing ground. "Mad because I got your little friend sick?" Jinx taunted, making Raven really mad. Jinx didn't realize that when Raven got mad, people got hurt. Four demonic eyes glowed from under her hood, and things around them – money, bricks, one of Gizmo's spider legs – began flying toward Jinx at high speeds. Jinx managed to dodge them all, but didn't avoid Raven's next hit – Mammoth. The two villains collided, and didn't get up.

Raven's eyes changed back to normal, and a rock encased in black fire flew over and knocked Gizmo on the head, giving him a quick K.O.

"Let's get back to the hospital."

**Aaaand cut! That's all for today, folks! I'll be updating soon, don't worry… that is, IF you submit SEVEN reviews. SEVEN, or else I WILL NOT UPDATE!!! (I'm being nicer – last time I said ten.) so REVIEW!**

**-Firestorm**


	7. Splitsecond decisions

**Chapter 7: Spilt-second decisions**

**Hello once again, faithful readers (and reviewers!) due to the overwhelming turnout of reviews on the first day of chapter 6 being posted, I'm giving y'all a treat and updating today!!! Oh! And here are your cookies for the reviews I know you will write. gives cookies That said, lets get on with the show!!!**

**-Firestorm**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Even if I did own them, it would be writers and artists who would be responsible for what happens. So I will never be special. sigh

Disclaimer Two: This will be a short chapter. You have been forewarned.

Information you should know: _Italicized_ writing means we're listening to Beast Boy's thoughts.

As Robin, Starfire, and Raven made their way back to the hospital after their battle with the HIVE academy nimrods, Cyborg sat on a bench outside of Beast Boy's hospital room, holding his head in his hands, thinking.

"Why did Jinx do this? She seemed so… nice… when I was there as Stone… evil girl, hurtin' my best bud… she's obviously not worth any of that time I eva spent having a little possible crush on her… stupid witch… I really hope BB's okay. He's been in there a really long time… Those HIVE losers better get their butts kicked for what they've done…"

At that moment, the rest of the Titans burst into the room, and looked at Cyborg, asking the silent question, "how is he?"

"I don't know," Cyborg told them. "A couple o' doctors have been in n' out of the place, but I haven't seen any sign of how he's doing."

"Whoever said 'No news is good news' was entirely wrong. This whole situation is wrong. Beast Boy should not be sitting in this hospital," Raven said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I agree most profoundly, Raven," Starfire replied. "We should be undergoing the scarfing of the pizza, or the watching of movies, or ANYTHING other than sitting in this structure of healing hoping our friend will be all right!"

Robin looked towards the door, where they could hear the rapid blip of the heart rate machine. "We'll find out eventually… the hardest part's the waiting."

_Bright lights clean white… god momma dad anyone… help… pain… _Doctor Kraner pulled out a syringe with a green solution in it. "I'm sorry you have to undergo this again, Gar," Kraner said. "I just hope you'll survive again, like before. It's what your parents worked for…"

He inserted the needle. Beast Boy screamed as the solution that would hopefully save his life entered his blood stream. _Not again not again not again not again… HELP!!! _

The Titans heard Beast Boy's scream, and moved towards the door, listening. They heard the heart rate machine.

Blip blip blip blip blip blip blip blip

Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Beast Boy's heart had stopped.

**THE END!!!!**

**Nah, just kidding with ya. Betcha your heart stopped there, too. :D Am I not evil?**

**Okay, you know how you'll get to see the update: REVIEW!!! **

**Click on the button that says go. It is your friend.**


	8. Heart Stopping

**Chapter 8: Heart stopping**

**AAAAAANND here it is folks! The moment you've all been waiting for. (at least, you should be waiting for it.) The one, the only, the fiiiinal chapter!!! BUT before we begin, I have an important note. Please read the stuff at the bottom after the story, as it contains valuable info about upcoming stories. Thank all reviewers, past, present, and future for this story, and I hope to see you all in my next story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… I just have them locked in my basement.**

The Titans heard the heart monitor machine start that awful noise. _Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_. But they refused to believe that it was true. It couldn't be. Beast Boy couldn't have – did he? They ran into the room, where Doctor Kraner was frozen, speechless. Cyborg looked like someone had just come in and told him that – well, that Beast Boy was dead. Robin's expression was unreadable behind the mask. Starfire had a river of tears flowing silently down her cheeks, and Raven a single silver trail.

They looked at the little green teenager. No one dared say anything, confirm anything at all. Speaking would be admitting that the tragedy was real.

_Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…_

Then…

A twitch

Of an ear

Pointy

Green

Ear

And Beast Boy's eyes opened

And the machine began its soothing march… _blip blip blip blip…_

A week later…

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the living room, playing their videogames. Robin sat behind them, next to Starfire, and the two cheered them on. Even Raven was there, eyes fixed on the green changeling. Everyone present was extremely glad that he was alright.

Beast Boy thrashed Cyborg (for the third time in the last five minutes) and Cyborg stood up, and began searching for the remote. "Where is that stupid thing??" the robotic teen asked the couch. Then the control was handed to him by… a slimy tongue?

Cyborg's – and everyone else's – glance shot over to Beast Boy, who pulled the tongue back in and grinned. "New trick," he said, still with the mischievous grin. "I can combine different parts of different animals." And with that, he grew into a lion-headed hippo with the feet of an ostrich and the tail of a horse. "Cool, huh?" he said.

"You can talk when you're in another form? That's new too, BB," came Robin's slightly astonished voice. "Great. Now there'll be no shutting him up," Raven muttered, but you could tell she was kidding.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Starfire flew over to get the door, and was greeted by Doctor Kraner. "Oh, how wonderful! It is the doctor who cured Beast Boy!" And with that, Starfire grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him over to the rest of the Titans.

"Um, hello, everyone…" Kraner began. He seemed extraordinarily uncomfortable, or was it… apprehensive? "Uh, sorry I didn't catch this before, but… what is your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, Beast Boy… actually, I don't know you as Beast Boy. The only thing I ever called you was… Gar."

Beast Boy froze for a moment, then rocketed off of the couch and into the doctor. "UNCLE LLOYD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!! I thought you were still living in Asia! How- when- why are you back?!?!?!"

Uncle Lloyd just grinned. "Something told me that I should come here. So I did. Good thing, too, because I get to meet up with my favorite nephew, the son of my favorite sister!"

"Uncle Lloyd, I'm you're ONLY nephew, and Mom was your ONLY sibling. HAH!"

"Ah, shuddap."

"No! Hey, ya wanna play videogames with me and Cy? We've got Super Monkey 5!!!!"

"All right, bring it on!"

Beast Boy turned out to be okay, gained a new ability, AND found an uncle, all in a span of a week. Pretty good for the green dude, don'tcha think? And of course, he still had to pull off that trick on Robin and Star…

THE END.

**SO DID YOU LOVE IT??? I know you did. Really truly honestly, you did. Review for me, 'kay?**

**SOOO here's the plan for maybe this week, depending on when I have time to write. I am going to do a new fic called "Someone Like Me" and this time, I don't think anyone will have a near death experience. But I can't promise it. Oh, and in case I haven't already pointed this out, all of my stories – except for one shots, which I will be posting a few of soon – are all connected. So anything that happens or abilities gained or whatever will carry into my next chapter story. It's like a great biiiig connected , uh, thing!**

**So come and read "Someone like me" when it comes out, and in the meantime, REVIEW!**

**-Firestorm (Blazey to raeandrob4eva, of course)**


End file.
